An Eye For An Eye Version Two
by The Hug Machine
Summary: One night, tragedy befalls Naruto that puts his ninja career, and dream of being Hokage, at risk. Will he overcome this obstacle or will it shatter his hopes and dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys well here's the first of my rewritten chapters, and I hope you enjoy it better than you did the first time I did it. I tried to make this one more detailed, and as you may notice I have made a few changes. So just enjoy, and tell me what you think about it. I'm also terribly sorry about how short this chapter is but I just thought this would be a good way to end the chapter. Chapter 2 will be longer I promise.

--

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 1

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

A 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki sighed to himself and watched with disinterest as his Academy teacher, Iruka, continued to ramble on about things he had no interest in. He didn't have time to be sitting in a stupid classroom anyways, he had to get out there, and show Konoha that he was Hokage material.

'This is so stupid! I don't see any point in going through all of this! How is any of this going to help me become a great Shinobi!? I need to be out protecting Konoha, not sitting in some dumb classroom!'

Naruto once again just silently sighed to himself, and mentally shook his head. No matter how much the blonde wanted to get out and fight for his village it didn't matter. Not only was spending six years at the Academy a requirement, but Naruto also lacked any basic skills it took to be a Shinobi of Konoha.

Most basic ninja knew how to throw a kunai or shuriken perfectly straight, and with decent accuracy, but Naruto, however, lacked both of those skills. Not only could he not throw a kunai or a shuriken straight, he couldn't aim to save his life. On top of that all Academy students had to take a test at the end of their session at the Academy, and the one requirement for passing this was to make a simple _Bushin_(Clone), but of course Naruto had never made a perfect _Bushin_or anything close to that for that matter, but this was to be expected from a kid like Naruto Uzumaki.

You see, Naruto grew up with no parents, and no one to help him with even the simplest of tasks. So as you may have guessed he had to teach himself everything. The only people Naruto could even start to call his family were the head of Konoha or the Hokage if you wanted to call him that, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and a girl from the Konoha Medical Center named Azami Shisharu.

Shockingly enough Azami was the only one who worked within the medical team that would do anything to help Naruto without being forced to, and since the young Uzumaki was beaten on a daily basis, one can only assume that the two would naturally get close.

Naruto was still deep in his own thoughts when he heard Iruka's voice grow slightly louder. Naruto knew what that meant, so he looked up at his teacher to see him glaring directly at him, before turning back to the rest of the class and lowering his voice dramatically.

"So does anyone know what a Kekkei Genkai is?" Iruka only had to look around the room for a split second before a hand shot up. Iruka smiled slightly as he looked to find Sakura Haruno ready to answer the question as always. Iruka just gave a slight nod which signaled the okay for Sakura to start talking.

After giving a slight nod back, Sakura stood up, and started speaking to the class, "Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Most clans have developed special jutsu related to their Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu cannot be taught or copied by others, as they require the specific genetic trait to work. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye for example are called Dojutsu such as the Byakugan, and Sharingan."

Once Sakura had, once again, seated herself Iruka nodded, and looked at everyone once again.

"Very good Sakura that was a great explanation of what a Kekkei Genkai, but…-"

Iruka trailed off as he looked over at the class clown, village prankster, and so called 'Demon Child' to find him, now, wide awake and paying full attention.

Iruka regained his composure from his slight shock, and was about to continue with class, when he decided that the class had learned enough for the day, and dismissed them.

"Okay class is dismissed, but your homework for tonight is to look up a Kekkei Genkai, because in the near future we're going to be doing a project over them."

With those words, everyone got up, and started out the door, all but one Naruto Uzumaki, that is. The blonde was too deep in thought to do anything at the moment.

'I've never thought about it before, but having a Kekkei Genkai would be pretty awesome! I mean it could help me become Hokage, while also giving me the edge in a fight!'

Iruka took notice to Naruto's presence in the classroom, and decided he would bring the boy back to reality. Iruka had, recently, been trying to act nice to Naruto. For the longest time he had thought of him as being a demon, but recently he'd been questioning what everyone says about the boy.

It just didn't make sense that a demon would be the worst student in class, and show absolutely **no** promise in the world of Shinobi, but then again there was always a chance that he really was a demon, but if Naruto turned out to just be the jailor then hating him would only hurt the boy, and it could come back to haunt the very same village that the 'demon' was raised in.

Iruka walked up the set of stairs, until he was standing right next to Naruto, and he gently placed a hand on his shoulder, which in turn got a slight flinch before Naruto looked up, and around the room.

"Class is over Naruto, you can go home now." Iruka stated with a slight smile, and to which Naruto just returned.

"Okay sounds good. I could go for some ramen about now anyways." Naruto responded as he slowly stood up from his table, and stared his way down the stairs, toe in toe, with Iruka.

Iruka decided now was a good chance to have a slight talk with Naruto. So why not take it?

"So Naruto, I noticed that you seemed really interested in Kekkei Genkai, was I right?"

Iruka saw the change in Naruto's expression go from content to excited in a matter of seconds, and before Iruka knew what was happening Naruto was in front of him with a giant grin on his face.

"Yeah, I was thinking about how awesome it would be if I ended up with some sort of Kekkei Genkai, because then I could use it to protect Konoha, and become Hokage!" Iruka came to an abrupt halt as he looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto, however, was too excited to notice Iruka had stopped, and he continued onward. After a couple of seconds Iruka shook his head, and jogged slightly until he was walking with Naruto once again, but this time Iruka was the one deep in thought.

'There's no way Naruto can be a demon. I could actually feel how true he was to his words, which means that he wants to protect this village not destroy it. How could I have been so wrong for so many years?'

Iruka glanced over at Naruto sadly, and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped, and looked back at Iruka with a questioning glance, before Iruka just gave a smile, and looked down at Naruto,

"Hey Naruto, how about tomorrow you and me go and get some ramen together?"

Iruka could visibly see Naruto's eyes widen as he immediately began nodding his head furiously.

"Yeah, sure, Iruka-sensei that would be great!" Naruto was now wearing his usual grin, but there was something different about this one, and Iruka couldn't figure it out.

"Well anyways, I better be getting home Iruka-sensei I have some stuff around my apartment I need to take care of." Iruka just gave a slight nod, and started walking away from Naruto.

"Okay well I better see you in class tomorrow Naruto, or no ramen." Iruka turned around to see Naruto waving his hand behind him, not even looking back.

"Yeah don't worry about it Iruka-sensei I'll be there!" Iruka just smiled to himself as he continued walking until Naruto was out of sight. He sighed silently, and shook his head.

'I've been so stupid for so many years…'

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto turned back to look behind him, and saw that Iruka was now out of sight. He smiled to himself and started walking with his hands behind his head, like usual.

'I wonder if I could get close to Iruka-sensei…I mean he's gave me the glares everyone else does, but I might be able to get close to him if he'll let me. That would be great!'

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand gripping his shoulder. Naruto just figured that it was Iruka coming back to say something else to him.

That thought was quickly shattered when his face was rammed into a nearby wall. Naruto's concentration was, now, broken because of the immense pain radiating from his nose, but he knew he needed to get away, or at least face the person attacking him.

Naruto slowly turned around cupping his nose with one hand, while holding the other one in front of him, for some sort of defense. Naruto didn't even have time to see who was attacking him as the hand protecting his nose was kicked with brute force, which in turn slammed against his nose, and just made the situation worse.

Naruto could feel blood flowing out of his nose now as he slowly pushed himself up, and faced his attacker. Naruto's hopes of getting away from this person dropped to absolutely nothing as he looked up to see an ANBU member facing him.

Naruto's hopes were gone now, and he just kept staring at the man in front of him. The one thing that stood out to Naruto for some reason was the man's ANBU mask. It was almost identical to the other ANBU masks, referring to it being the face of a certain animal and his seemed to be a wolf, but where his left eye should have been there was only an 'x', which only confused Naruto further.

The man didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the blonde before he started walking, slowly, towards Naruto. Naruto was inching backwards until he bumped into something behind him. He looked back to find the same exact man standing there with a kunai out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he started to run away only to see the man still walking at him.

'How are there two of them!? This isn't good! I can't get away from this! I'm going to die! I can't believe it! I can't become Hokage…I…-'

Naruto lost his train of thought as he was slammed against a wall once again but this time he was being held by his neck, and the back of his head was what was hitting the wall. Naruto could feel the presence of blood running down the back of his head, and everything was starting to go black on him.

Naruto decided that if he was going to have any chance of getting away from this man at all then he was going to have to make a run for it, but in order to do that he would have to get the man to release his grip.

"Please let me go mister! I've done nothing wrong! I was just walking back to my apartment, and then you came in! I swear I won't do anything bad ever again if you just let me go!"

The only response got in return was the man's grip on his throat growing tighter. Then Naruto heard a faint chuckle coming from behind the mask of the man in front of him.

"You didn't do anything? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?"

The man screamed as he threw Naruto to the ground, and stepped on his, still bleeding, head.

"You've done everything demon! You've killed thousands, and you have the guts to say you've done nothing! You've ruined more lives than I can count!"

Naruto was trying to get his head out from underneath the man's foot but the pressure would just increase whenever he would struggle. He had no idea what the man was talking about, but he assumed that he had him mixed up with someone else.

"Mister you want someone else! I haven't hurt anyone ever!"

The man just growled as he kicked Naruto in the face and ribs repeatedly. "So you didn't hurt anyone huh!? Then what about my wife and kids!? Were their deaths just a figment of my imagination!? Was my eye not real!? You took my eye away, and now I'm going to take yours in return!"

Naruto's eyes shot open as he pushed himself up, and within half a second he was making a run for it, only to be kneed in the face, and sent flying back.

"I don't think so demon. You're mine, and you're not going anywhere."

Then before Naruto had a chance to stand up he was being held up by the man. Naruto saw the slight glint the moonlight gave the kunai in his hand, and Naruto just started to cry to himself.

He gently closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew he felt pain like he had never experienced in his life, covering the left side of his face.

Once Naruto felt himself hit the ground he opened his right eye, and saw the man walking away with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

"I'll be back to finish the job later demon, I just want to see the fear in your eyes when you see me again. Wait…correction…EYE!"

All Naruto could hear was the man's laughter drifting further and further away. The thing that had shocked Naruto more than anything was the fact that he couldn't scream. For some reason he was unable to scream, but he felt something in the lump of his throat. Then, out of nowhere, it came.

Naruto let out the loudest, more pain filled scream he'd ever heard in his life before he started to get unbelievably tired. The ground under his head wasn't hard anymore seeing as his blood and tears were turning the dirt into mud, so it was actually kind of peaceful for the blonde.

He loved the idea of getting away from all of the pain that was coming from the left side of his face. He was positive that other areas on his body were also badly injured, like his nose, but he guessed that the immense pain was overwhelming any other sense of pain he had at the moment.

Naruto finally gave into the dark bliss that had been calling for him, and the only thing he could hear before everything went black was a group of footsteps, and the old, familiar, loving voice of Sarutobi screaming,

"Naruto!"


	2. Chapter 2

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 2

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

--

A giant beast stirred behind a giant gate which was held closed by nothing more than a simple piece of paper that read 'seal'. The animal had been waiting patiently for a blonde haired boy to awake from his sleep.

The thing that the animal didn't understand, however, was how the boy could sleep in about a foot of water without waking up. Just when the beast was about to go back to sleep he heard something move, and to his pleasure it was none other than the blonde boy.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto awoke to himself losing the ability to breathe because of the foot of water he had been laying in. The blonde abruptly sat up, while choking up some water, and looked around the gloomily lit area that he was currently occupying.

At first Naruto couldn't make anything out seeing as his eyes hadn't adjusted to the lighting of the room he was in. The few things that Naruto could make out were the pipes trailing all along the ceiling, which, combined with the foot of water, gave Naruto the feeling that he was in some sort of sewer.

After about 5 minutes, however, Naruto was slowly gaining the ability to see the scenery around him, which didn't really consist of much except for a long hallway, and a giant gate, which was held shut by a piece of paper that, as Naruto had noticed, had the word 'seal' covering its surface.

The blonde had always been curious by nature so of course he was wondering where he was, how he got there, and what exactly was behind the gate. He pushed himself up, and took a couple steps toward the gate before he was stopped by a booming voice,

"**Hello Kit…"**

Naturally, as any 6 year old would be, Naruto was frightened and took a couple steps back on shaky legs before tripping over himself and falling back into the water he had just been laying in.

Naruto was shaking slightly, but still had some nerve left as he responded slowly,

"W-Who's there?"

The answer was immediate, **"Please don't be afraid of me Kit, I'm not going to harm you."**

Naruto swallowed hard as he waited for the voice to continue.

"**I know that you most likely have some questions, and I'll address the most obvious ones right now, and after I'm done if you have any more I'll gladly answer them for you."**

Naruto assumed whatever was behind the gate had changed its position, because he felt a great force hit the ground and in effect it boosted the blonde into the air slightly. Naruto was still scared, but he decided the smartest choice was to just trust whatever it was that was talking to him, and let it say what it wanted to.

"**As for where we are, the simplest way I can put it is that we're inside your mind. How you got here…well that would have to do with the fact that you were just beaten to a pulp, and this is your unconscious mind, which you naturally go to if you lose consciousness, which you obviously did."**

Naruto just continued to stare into the darkness that was beyond the gate, and also where the voice was coming from.

"O-Ok…but w-what are you, and how do I k-know you won't h-hurt me?"

Naruto heard a rather loud sigh as the voice responded to his question,

"**Well…I'm sure you've heard of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or as you humans call me…The Nine Tailed Fox-"**

The Kyuubi was cut off by the shaking blonde figure that was, now, against a wall in the fetal position.

"Y-You mean t-the f-fox that k-killed t-thousands of p-people!?"

The Kyuubi once again sighed inwardly to himself as he nodded, even though Naruto wasn't able to see it.

"**Yes…yes that's me Kit, but-"**

"Then there's no way you won't kill me!"

The Kyuubi didn't answer for a short period of time as he heard the faint crying of the 6 year old beyond the gate in front of him.

"**Please Kit…just listen…I won't hurt you. Not only do I not want to, but also, if I kill you then I kill myself. So please Kit…don't be afraid of me."**

The crying seized to exist as the Kyuubi heard faint footsteps coming towards the gate once again.

"So…why are you inside of me exactly…or in my mind at least?"

"**Well you see…what's taught in your schools and what really happened are two totally different things. In the Academy you're taught that the 4th Hokage killed me by sacrificing his life, but in reality even the 4th Hokage didn't have the power required to kill me, so the best he could do was seal me inside of a newborn whose chakra coils were not completely developed yet, because if I was sealed inside of a grown person whose chakra coils were complete it would have made them literally bleed out of their chakra pores until they died of blood loss, and then I would have once again been free. But the 4th was smart and knew that so he used a newborn baby, and that baby was unfortunately you Kit."**

It took Naruto a good 10 minutes just to comprehend what he had just been told, but after it all registered within his mind he was furious at the very same person he once idolized.

"So is this why I've been called a demon all my life and have been beat for absolutely no reason!?"

The Kyuubi didn't want to respond, but he knew he had to.

"**Yes Kit…that's why everything that has happened to you has...well…happened, but please Kit you have to understand the 4th Hokage was trying to make you a hero, but the village didn't see you the way he wanted them too. You can't be angry at him for that, and besides if he wouldn't have done it then well…the village would have been destroyed and you wouldn't even exist right now."**

The blonde just looked down and nodded to himself softly.

"I guess you're right…it just seems a little unfair to me that's all…"

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with compassion as he, once again, sighed and nodded himself.

"**Yeah Kit I know, but life isn't fair, and you have to get used to stuff not going the way you want it to."**

Naruto understandingly nodded as I looked back through the gate.

"So Kyuubi…is there any reason I'm not hurt at all?"

Even though the blonde couldn't see it the Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"**Oh thank you for reminding me Kit! That's a very important part of something I was going to tell you. Well first off, you're not hurt because you're not really here…if you understand what I'm saying."**

To this Naruto just nodded and waited patiently for the Kyuubi to continue on.

"**Ok, well as you may have assumed, your left eye is of absolutely no use anymore, because of the attack-"**

Naruto was about to cut the Kyuubi off as he started panicking,

"What do you mean my eye is of no use!? How can I-"

The Kyuubi, for the first time since the conversation started, cut Naruto off.

"**-But, I have a way that I can help you with this little problem."**

The blonde instantly stopped his little rant, and looked eagerly into the darkness where the Kyuubi was dwelling.

"**Ok…well as you know I'm part of you now Kit, and there is actually a name for containers of Bijuu, or 'The Tailed Beasts' as you humans call us. You're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, since you contain me. Are you getting what I'm saying Kit?"**

Naruto sat in the thinking pose for a bit before nodding.

"**Well every Bijuu is given one gift to give to their Jinchuuriki if for some reason they see fit to give them the gift, and I believe you worthy of acquiring the gift now. So you're allowed to tell me one thing you would like, and I suggest going along the lines of getting something that will benefit you in the ninja world not something stupid."**

Naruto's eyes lit up as his excitement was growing the more he thought about the gift.

"So I can get anything I want? Anything at all?"

The Kyuubi nodded, **"Yeah as long as it's within the realm of reality, I can give it to you. So you can't be a god or anything like that."**

Naruto, once again, took the thinking position as he pondered what he wanted.

'Well…I could wish for unlimited kunai and shuriken, but that wouldn't do me any good if I wasn't that great with them…I could wish to know every jutsu ever made…but people think of new jutsu every day, and I would need to be able to actually perform the jutsu on top of that…'

Seeing as Naruto was currently inside of his own mind, and the Kyuubi was staying inside of the blonde's mind, he was able to hear everything Naruto was thinking.

'**I have to give the kid credit…he's a lot smarter than I had first thought. He's thinking this through and thinking of not only the advantages of the gift but also the disadvantages…I'm actually impressed.'**

The Kyuubi was off thinking to himself when he was shot out of his thoughts by Naruto standing back up and looking at him, with a smirk present on his face.

"I've got it…I want a Kekkei Genkai. I want this Kekkei Genkai to be the ability to copy other Kekkei Genkai, and use them. I want it to automatically activate when I see another Kekkei Genkai active, and I also, on top of that, want a new eye that was the exact same as my old one, but has more advanced vision."

The Kyuubi smirked behind the gate. He had to admit, he was impressed with Naruto's choice. Not only did it supply him with some of the most powerful ability's in the ninja world, it would also help him acquire jutsu, and give him an edge in battle.

"**I have to applaud you on your choice Kit. That was very well thought out, and will be very useful in your future. Now if you could close your eyes for me, and I'll tell you when to open them again."**

Naruto did exactly what the Kyuubi asked him too, and while he was waiting for the Kyuubi to tell him to open his eyes again, an excruciating pain covered his body. To Naruto, it felt like someone was taking little knives, and shoving them into his skin on every inch of his body, and then it randomly stopped.

"**Ok Kit…open your eyes."**

Naruto forcefully opened his eyes and found it hard to see, even within his mind. The gate and sewer like place slowly started to blur out of his vision.

"**Before you go Kit…become a good ninja…I hate that Uchiha just as much as you do."**

Naruto chuckled softly as everything went black.

**-In Room 402 of The Konaha Medical Hospital-**

Azami had not left Naruto's hospital room ever since Sarutobi had brought him in the night before. There were two reasons for her staying with him every second of the day. The first was because he had been in critical condition when he was first brought in, and she was afraid she would lose him if she left even for a split second. The second reason was because, seeing as Azami was the only one in the hospital who would treat Naruto, she was afraid someone would come in and try to kill him in some way, such as poison, or cutting an important medical tube.

Currently the young girl was just sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed and softly rubbing the blonde's cheek. Her eyes went downcast whenever she looked at the left side of Naruto's face, which was at least 80 percent covered in bandages. Azami did have to say, however, that Naruto did look 100 times better than he had when Sarutobi had dropped him off last night, and for that she thanked the Kyuubi.

Azami was about to go over and grab a couple things she needed to run a few more tests on Naruto, but before she had a chance to do that, Naruto stirred a little and then his eyes slowly opened. Azami was so shocked by it she didn't know what to do, so she just grabbed Naruto and pulled him against her chest as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're alright Naruto…you scared me so much!"

Naruto didn't know how to respond at first because his eyes were still adjusting to the brightness of the room, but once he realized what was going on he tightly hugged Azami back. When he was in the process of hugging Azami he noticed that he could see out of his left eye, which amazed him. He pulled away from Azami and looked her in the face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Azami was now looking back at Naruto, and worry was etched all over her face.

"…Is my left eye covered?"

Azami just smiled softly as she nodded,

"Of course it is silly, why wouldn't it be?"

Naruto just shrugged and smiled back at Azami,

"I really don't know…that was a pretty stupid question." Naruto chuckled to himself softly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Azami just smiled at him as she went over to the corner of the room and looked at some computers before walking back over to Naruto.

"Well Naruto as shocking as it seems, it looks like I can release you now, but just be sure to keep that eye covered ok?"

Naruto obediently nodded as he walked away from the bed, which in turn tore off all of the wires that were strapped to Naruto's body. Just as Naruto was about to walk out of hospital he heard Azami behind him.

"Hey Naruto! Make sure to stop by and say hi to Hokage-sama! He'll want to know you're better!"

For a response Naruto just nodded slightly as he turned back around and continued to walk. Before Naruto even realized it he was off thinking to himself about several different things.

'I want to ask the Kyuubi if he made it so I can see through things with my left eye, but I don't know how to contact him…well I guess it really doesn't matter seeing as I can see regardless if Kyuubi did it or not. I also need to find a way to acquire the Sharingan and the Byakugan.'

Before Naruto even realized it he was walking through the Hokage Tower's main doors.

**-In The Hokage's Office-**

"You can't be serious!" Iruka screamed as he slammed his hands down on the desk lying in front of himself and Sarutobi."

Sarutobi just blew out a stream of smoke as he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to say it's true Iruka, but yes…his left eye can never be used again."

Iruka sat down in the chair right in front of the Hokage's desk as he placed his head into his hands.

"Why out of all people did this have to happen to Naruto…"

Sarutobi closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know Iruka, but maybe it will make him stronger…who knows."

Iruka just nodded and stood up, "Well I should get going Hokage-sama I have a class to teach in about an hour so I should probably get over there."

Sarutobi just nodded in approval as Iruka left out the office's main doors. On the way down the row of stairs that seemed to go on forever Iruka just happened to run into a certain blonde haired Jinchuuriki who was on his way up.

"Naruto!? What are you doing out of the hospital already!? You should be in there for another 2 days at least!"

Naruto seemed to wake from his trance as his head suddenly shot up and looked right at Iruka with wide eyes.

"Iruka-sensei!? Oh…yeah I got checked out about 5 minutes ago. I guess I'm just a really quick healer, because I'm assuming I was really messed up, but I'm glad to be back out and about again."

Iruka smiled at him as his eyes wandered over to his bandaged left eye, and then his smile faulted, and Naruto seemed to notice.

"You ok Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled and nodded suddenly to reassure Naruto as he patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"We still have to get some ramen later don't we?"

When Iruka mentioned ramen, Naruto's eyes instantly shot open as a bit of drool fell from the corner of his mouth.

"We sure do Iruka-sensei! You better be ready too, because I haven't ate for a good while!"

Iruka sighed as he rubbed his neck, "Naruto you just ate yesterday…"

Naruto nodded, but continued ranting, "Yeah I know, but I haven't ate since then and that's a good 24 hours, which means I've got room for 3 meals of ramen. So you better be ready Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka just sighed to himself once more as he nodded, "Well take care of yourself ok Naruto? I'll give you a couple days off, but then I want to see you back at the Academy!"

Naruto grinned like his usual self, and waved it off, "Don't worry sensei! I'll be there tomorrow!"

Iruka just smiled lightly and nodded, "Take care Naruto."

"You too Iruka-sensei."

Naruto continued up the stairs as he arrived at the office doors, and without even knocking burst in.

"Hey Ojiisan! I'm all better now!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto, and he instantly rose from behind his desk and walked over to Naruto to give the 6 year old a loving hug.

"I'm glad to see you're better Naruto. You really had me worried there."

Naruto just smiled, "I had myself worried too, I didn't think I was going to make it for a bit, but I'm a fast healer so I'm fine."

Sarutobi just smiled as Naruto continued on, "So yeah Ojiisan I was wondering if you had anything that could help me become a better Shinobi. I mean I know that training helps, but since I lost my eye I was wondering if there was something extra hard that would help make up for the loss of my left eye.

Sarutobi thought for a bit, all while smiling at Naruto's newly developed determination.

"Well Naruto I do have chakra weights, but you're going to have to promise to take very good care of them, because they're hard to come by."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he nodded eagerly, "Sure Ojiisan! How do I use them?"

Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out two wrist bands and handed them to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, all you really have to do is pump your chakra into the weights, and they'll gain more weight, which in turn will make you stronger and faster."

Naruto's eyes, once again, lit up at the idea of getting faster as he took them, but then a dilemma came to Naruto's attention.

"Umm Ojiisan…how do I put chakra into the weights?"

Sarutobi just chuckled as he explained it to Naruto,

"Well Naruto…you know when you create a _Bushin_?"

Naruto nodded as he glanced at Sarutobi to continue.

"Well you just do the same thing with your chakra, but direct it towards the weights, simple as that."

After Sarutobi was done explaining it to Naruto, the blonde looked down at the weights, and pumped a bit of chakra into them, and they instantly made his hands drop, which in turn caused Naruto to smile widely.

"Thanks Ojiisan! These should help me big time!"

Sarutobi just nodded at Naruto as he watched the boy slip off his sandals, and slide the weights around his ankles.

"Umm Naruto you do realize those are made for your wrists?" Naruto just nodded in response, and after he was done placing the weights around his ankles he looked up at Sarutobi.

"Yeah I know Ojiisan, but this way the weight will be directed to my legs, and not my arms, which will increase my speed dramatically."

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly as he nodded,

'I'm impressed by Naruto's analyzing. He took something and found a whole new use for it.'

Naruto just kept on grinning as he looked back up at Sarutobi, "Hey Ojiisan is there some scrolls I could use? I mean cause a big part of being an effective Shinobi is jutsu."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, and started to think to himself as he went back into his desk and pulled out a unique scroll that had a padlock looking thing keeping it shut tight.

"Ok Naruto, this is another rare item. This has yet to be used so it's perfect, this is called a chakra scroll, and it's made for carrying various items for one person's access and their access alone."

Naruto just kept listening while staring at the chakra scroll.

"What you need to do Naruto, is you need to pour some of your chakra into this scroll and it will open and close to your chakra and yours alone. This way you can protect the scrolls I give you, and anything else you want to be kept safe."

Naruto's eyes widened for the tenth time that day as he grinned and took the scroll, and before Naruto was about to leave he remembered something vital that he wanted to ask Sarutobi.

"Hey Ojiisan…when I got attacked…the person used a certain jutsu that I was wondering if you could teach me."

Sarutobi's expression became dead serious when Naruto mentioned the fight as he nodded for the blonde to go on.

"Well when I was backing up to get away…a clone of him grabbed me from behind. At first I thought it was just a regular _Bushin_, but they can't hold or even touch someone. So I was wondering if you knew what it was."

Sarutobi simply nodded as he went over to a section of the wall surrounding his office and poured chakra into it, which caused the wall to shift and reveal another room, which Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to follow him into.

Naruto quickly followed as he walked into a giant room, just overflowing with scrolls. Naruto looked up at Sarutobi in disbelief, which received a simple nod as Naruto walked around the room, and grabbed one of each type of scroll. He now had a D-Ranked Jutsu scroll for Katon, Suiton, Doton, Fuuton, and Raiton. He also grabbed the first scroll for basic chakra control.

Once Naruto was done with his little scroll spree Sarutobi had him sit back down.

"Ok Naruto, the jutsu the man used on you was the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique) what this does is it makes clones that can actually fight with you, and act as an ally. The only bad part about this jutsu is that it requires crazy amounts of chakra to sustain because it divides your total chakra amount by the number of clones you make, which makes it not only very useful, but also very deadly."

Naruto nodded as he kept his eye on Sarutobi.

"Ok Naruto, now get up I'm going to show you the basics of the jutsu, and then from there you can learn it on your own."

**- In Room 324 of The Konaha Medical Hospital-**

"Are you feeling better now Mr. Shintisko?"

An old man smiled weakly at the young girl standing by his bedside as he nodded weakly.

"Good, well I'm leaving for the night. I'll see you tomorrow ok Mr. Shintisko."

With that Azami walked out of the room and down the hallway. She was just about to exit the building when she heard a noise from one of the rooms. She sighed as she slowly walked back towards the room.

Azami walked in the room and flipped on the light as she continued to walk around the room, but found that no one was occupying it at the moment.

"Hmm…must have been rats or something."

Azami turned around to exit when the door slammed shut, and the lights cut out. Azami's eyes widened as she went to run for the door but stopped as she felt cold steel pressed to her neck.

"Scream and you die…"

Well that's it guys, and yes I know you all hate me for not updating in forever, and on top of that it was the redo over the original, but I'm working on it, and since sports are done for the year, well sports I play anyways, I'm more open and can write more freely now. I'll try to get the next chapter of this, and the original out as soon as possible.

I hope you guys can bear the wait, cause I plan on making it good.

Until next time, bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 3

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

--

"Thanks Ojiisan! This stuff will make me an amazing ninja in no time!" A blond boy yelled in excitement as he stared up at a, once, great ninja.

Sarutobi chuckled softly as he gave Naruto a small hug, "It's no problem at all Naruto, just make sure you put those items to good use and become a strong Shinobi."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave the Hokage's Office, but was stopped by Sarutobi.

"Naruto…"

The blond turned towards the voice to see Sarutobi very serious.

"I know it's a touchy subject Naruto, but…could you tell me anything about your attacker?"

Naruto's attitude immediately became gloomy as he had to think back to last night's nightmare.

"Umm…the only thing I can really remember that he was wearing an ANBU uniform and he had a wolf mask with an 'x' for the left eye…"

Sarutobi nodded solemnly as he gave Naruto a loving hug once again.

"Take care of yourself okay Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he turned and walked out of the office.

**-In Room 243 of the Konaha Medical Hospital-**

"So she was just found like this?"

An ANBU member, wearing a panda mask, responded with a nod as he then shook his head, his sadness covered by his mask.

"It's terrible…I can't believe we have a murderer running around Konaha."

An ANBU wearing a dog mask nodded as a sign of response as he looked at the body.

The victim was young and rather attractive to top it off. She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes.

The ANBU sighed inwardly to himself as he stared at the only signs left by the murderer. The girl's left eye had been cut out while 3 deep cuts ran along both sides of her cheeks.

Azami Shisharu had been murdered and there were almost no clues to follow.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had made a quick stop at his apartment to check on everything and see if his house had been trashed by villagers again, but, much to his surprise, it was perfectly fine.

Naruto gave himself a small smile as he made his way to the hospital to show Azami all the cool things Sarutobi had given him.

He walked slowly down the street, taking a few back alleys to save some time.

It didn't take long for Naruto to actually make it to the hospital, but the problem wasn't getting to the hospital it was getting inside.

There were ANBU all over the place and they weren't letting anyone inside.

Naruto decided he would ask one of them what was going on. The blond made his way over to an ANBU with a cat mask on and tugged on his sleeve since he was dramatically shorter than the ANBU.

"Umm excuse me…can you tell me what's going on?"

The ANBU glanced over at Naruto and let out a small sigh.

"There was a homicide…a young girl...she was cut up pretty bad and apparently was choked to death."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe anyone would kill someone during the middle of the day, in a hospital nonetheless.

The blond decided he would try to get as much information as he could.

"Do you know the girl's name or anything?"

The ANBU let out another, more audible, sigh as his head shifted towards Naruto again.

"Yeah…it was like Azumi or Azemi or something like that…"

Naruto froze instantly. He didn't know what to think or do, but he had to do something.

The blond bolted past the ANBU and into the hospital. He only got a few feet before he was stopped in his tracks by the very same ANBU.

"Sorry kid, but you can't go in there…it's a crime scene."

Naruto pushed off of the man and continued running through the hospital and up the stairs.

'It can't be Azami…it just can't be she wouldn't die…she can't die!'

The ANBU just sighed as he shook his head, and walked away letting the other people in the hospital deal with the boy.

Naruto dashed through the halls and up various stairways until he saw a room which has the yellow crime scene tape covering the door.

The 6 year old swallowed hard as he walked slowly towards the door. Once he got to the doorway he peered inside and saw about 5 ANBU standing over something. That's when Naruto noticed it, he saw some brown hair on the floor, and he was instantly between all the ANBU staring right at Azami.

Naruto took a few steps back as he stared at the body. It wasn't the fact that Azami was dead that Naruto was backing up, no; it was because of her left eye being gouged out along with whisker marks being carved into her cheeks.

'Me…she died because of me…'

Naruto didn't realize that he was being forced out of the room by several ANBU and one wearing a dog mask was walking him out of the hospital.

The blond was way too deep in thought to think of what was happening outside of his own head.

'If I stay close to people this will keep happening…Iruka-sensei…'

Naruto didn't realize it, but tears were rolling down his cheeks and hitting his orange cotton shirt. The ANBU had noticed, however, and he shook his head sadly.

'He's already been through so much in his life and now he has to deal with this…'

Once the ANBU had walked Naruto out of the hospital he walked back inside as the blond made his way back to his apartment.

Naruto continued to walk, trying to think of ways he could prevent Iruka from being killed. He sighed deeply to himself and could only think of one solution and that was to train.

The boy turned from where he was currently walking and started towards the woods surrounding Konaha. He was going to become such an amazing Shinobi that he could protect everyone that he was close too.

**-The Hokage's Office-**

Two figures stood staring at one another until one of them spoke, breaking the silence.

"So it was Azami…it looks like Naruto's attacker is trying to break Naruto mentally instead of attacking him physically again…"

The other figure nodded as he shook his head, "You should have seen him Hokage-Sama…it was as if he lost contact with this planet…the emotion in his eyes seemed to die…I'm worried about his wellbeing."

Sarutobi nodded to himself as he looked out the window overlooking his village.

"Yes, I'm very worried about Naruto too…Kakashi will you be able to watch him for me?"

The ANBU member nodded as he walked up next to Sarutobi.

"Of course I will Hokage-Sama…he's suffering too much at his age, and on top of that you don't want a Jinchuuriki hating its village…that could come back to hurt us way more than help."

Sarutobi sighed as he nodded at Kakashi's statement, "Well Kakashi watching after Naruto is your new assignment…don't let him know you're there, but if something bad happens protect him at all costs.

Kakashi nodded as he turned to leave. "I'll take my leave now Hokage-Sama."

Sarutobi sat back down in his chair as he gave a slight nod, "Very well Kakashi."

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had been working on a lot of things since he'd arrived at the forest. The boy had looked into the various scrolls he acquired and learned a few basic jutsu from each of the elements. He had also looked into a basic chakra control scroll and was working on walking up trees at the moment.

When Naruto had first read that climbing trees was going to help his control he was skeptical, but once he realized you didn't use your hands, and actually tried it…well that's when he realized how hard this exercise actually was.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he fell back and hit his head on the ground for the hundredth time that night.

The blond stood and started thinking to himself, 'I don't know why I can't do this…well I have a lot of time to work on this…I only have about 2 hours until I have to be at the Academy judging from the sun…'

Naruto sat down and tried to think of what he should work on, and then it hit him.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)! Of course…I don't know why I didn't think of that before.

The boy stood and started thinking back on what Sarutobi had told him.

_Just focus your chakra like you're making a regular Bushin _(Clone) _but you have to split the chakra in two so your Bushin can have the same amount of chakra as you._

Naruto thought about it and smiled as he began to focus his chakra and when he split it, instantly a clone popped up.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked at the clone in amazement.

"Why the hell was that so much easier than making a regular _Bushin_ (Clone)?"

The blond just shrugged it off as he wanted to see what all his clone was capable of.

"Hey…go try and walk up that tree for me."

The clone nodded as he looked back at Naruto, "You want me to do the tree walking exercise? Well this is going to be hard seeing as you can't even do it…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he gawked at the clone, "How did you know that's what I wanted you to try?"

The clone rolled its eyes as it looked at Naruto like he was an idiot, "I'm you…so everything you know, I know…get it?"

Naruto nodded as the clone went over to the tree and tried to walk up it, but failed, resulting in him crashing to the floor.

Naruto was about to go over and help him up, but he vanished in a cloud of smoke. The blond was about to make another when he received a small headache out of nowhere.

Naruto's eyes, once again, widened as he remembered everything the clone knew and did from the clone's perspective.

"What the hell…I can remember what he did?" The Jinchuuriki was thinking about this discovery when it hit him.

'That's it! If I make about ten clones and they all learn a different jutsu then that means I'll learn all of them in one tenth of the time I would usually have done it in!'

Naruto put on a giant grin as he thought of how much he could do with this.

The blond decided to put as much use as he could into this free time, so he made 20 shadow clones and had 10 of them try the tree climbing exercise, but warned them to stick their fall, while the other 10 learned 3 jutsu each.

The blond decided he would just get his body into shape as he poured more chakra into his weights, and proceeded to do pushups and sit-ups.

**-At the Academy-**

Iruka was setting up for his class, but had something else occupying his mind.

'Is it true that Naruto murdered a girl…I mean he did know her really well and she also had whisker type cuts on her face, which could be a mark Naruto would leave to show that he did it.'

Iruka sat down behind his desk and waited on the children to show up.

'If Naruto did do it though…then that means that he really is a demon and not a normal child…'

Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura Haruno standing in front of his desk.

"Yes Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at Iruka as he stared at her, "I was just wondering what we're going to be learning today."

Iruka smiled at Sakura's enthusiasm, "You'll see Sakura, but you have to wait."

Sakura nodded and made her way back to her seat.

After about 10 minutes the entire class was in the room, short one Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka sighed inwardly as he was about to go find the blond, but right when he was getting ready to leave the door opened, revealing the same blond Iruka was about to look for.

Naruto was covered in cuts and dirt, while his right hand was an absolute mess. There was blood all over it and Naruto couldn't even hold up a smile he was just way too tired from his training, and to top it all off he had a pounding headache.

The entire class was just staring at Naruto not knowing what to think of his appearance.

Naruto sat down in his usual seat next to Shikamaru, and was trying to not think about how everyone was looking at him, but he couldn't, and the more he thought about it the more irritated he got. With his head on the desk Naruto sighed and harshly said, "Will you all stop looking at me? I had a really hard night last night and I'm tired so just pay attention to Iruka-sensei and leave me alone."

Everyone in the class was about to turn around to look at Iruka when Ino Yamanaka spoke up.

"Well it's hard to take my eyes off of someone who just murdered a girl yesterday."

No one could see but Naruto's eyes shot open as he slowly lifted his head.

"W-What?"

Ino had a look of disgust on her face as she glared at the blond.

"You heard me killer...I've heard from lots of adults that you killed a girl in the hospital last night."

Naruto felt his eye twitch and his anger growing as he stood up.

"Iruka-sensei you're going to let her say this stuff about me?"

Iruka looked down as his desk as Naruto could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Just get out of here Naruto…you're not welcome here."

Naruto looked at Ino who was still glaring at him. Naruto didn't know what to do he started to walk down the steps as his anger was reaching its climax.

'I actually wanted to protect these people? Who am I kidding…I have no one who loves me and I never will…I'm going to become the strongest Shinobi who ever lived and I'm going to do it all by myself.'

Naruto stopped in front of the door and looked at everyone one last time.

"You guys will eventually wish you never did this to me…there's going to be a time when I could destroy this whole village by myself and you guys will have no one to blame but yourselves for not having me to lean back on."

Iruka scoffed at that comment as he let out a small chuckle.

"So I was right before…you are a demon…get out of my classroom before I make you."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)"

Instantly 5 Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You just made a mistake Iruka…"

Before Naruto could do anything he was out cold. Everyone stared at the ANBU holding Naruto in his arms.

"Iruka…Hokage-Sama will be calling for you later today…count on it."

With those words the ANBU and Naruto both vanished in a gust of leaves.

Iruka sat back down as he stared at where the two had just been.

"Class dismissed for today…"

**-The Hokage's Office-**

Kakashi placed Naruto on the desk in front of Sarutobi as he took off his mask.

"So Iruka actually called Naruto a demon?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes…apparently there's a rumor going around that Naruto killed Azami, and Iruka believes it I guess."

Sarutobi sighed as he took a hit from his pipe, "I'll have to make an announcement that Naruto had nothing to do with Azami's death. Naruto can't handle this right now."

Kakashi let out a sigh of his own as he agreed, "Yeah…you need to make it soon too Hokage-Sama, cause even the children are being told that he did it."

"This is indeed a problem…I'll make the announcement tonight."

Kakashi turned to leave and he placed his mask back over his face, "Thank you Hokage-Sama…I'll be at my house if you need me for any reason."

"Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi vanished in a gust of wind as Sarutobi sat and thought to himself.

'I wish there was something I could do…whoever is doing this to Naruto is tearing him apart and the village is too blind to believe otherwise. There is no wolf mask with one eye in ANBU so it has to be custom made, which doesn't help us at all.'

Sarutobi took another hit as he blew it into the air, "This is such a pain…"

Sarutobi was about to start doing paperwork again, when the blond boy in front of him stirred from his sleep.

"What…Where am I?"

Naruto scanned the room and saw Sarutobi sitting behind him, and then Naruto knew where he was.

"Hey Ojiisan…"

Sarutobi smiled at the boy as he responded, "Hello Naruto…"

Naruto sighed as he got off of the desk, "Ojiisan I want too…"

Sarutobi stopped Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto I'm already pulling you from the Academy…so don't worry. You better be ready when you go back to take the exam, however, cause you have to teach yourself."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I know Ojiisan, but I already know how to make shadow clones and with them I can learn things a lot faster."

Sarutobi was taken aback by Naruto's comment, "Wait…what do you mean?"

Naruto smirked at Sarutobi, "Well I figured out that if I teach a clone of mine something, when it vanishes I remember whatever my clone did, meaning that I can have my clones do a lot of different things at once and I'll learn and master them very fast."

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, "You learned that already hmm? Very good Naruto…usually that takes a lot of observation to realize, but you've already figured out the actual use for the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ (Shadow Clone Technique) already."

Naruto tried to put a smile on his features, but couldn't muster one as he let a small smirk spread across his face. "Thanks for the compliment Ojiisan, but I think I'm going to head off…I need to keep training if I plan on becoming an amazing Shinobi."

Sarutobi simply nodded in agreement as the blond exited his office.

'Well that turned out rather nicely, but now I have to have a talk with Iruka…'

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was on his way back to his apartment thinking of how he was going to train everyday and what his schedule would be.

'Well I could make shadow clones and do everything at once for a good 10 hours a day, but I want to change my routine up some everyday…well I guess I'll worry about it once I'm done training for today.

Naruto was about to start doing some exercises when he realized something. "I haven't acquired the Sharingan or the Byakugan yet!"

The blond was, almost instantly running across town to get to the Uchiha District.

Naruto sighed inwardly as he started walking through the small town. He continued to walk until he recognized one of the people walking by. 'Oh look! It's Itachi Uchiha! Maybe I can get him to show me the Sharingan so I can copy it.'

The boy started towards the Uchiha when he noticed Itachi, who was walking alongside a friend, turn his head and stare at him for a split second. What confused Naruto, however, was the fact that when he looked at the blond his eyes were occupying the Sharingan.

'Why would Itachi be walking around with his Sharingan activated? I thought the more you used it the worst your eyes got…'

Naruto shrugged it off as he started towards Itachi again. He continued to follow the teenager until realization hit him.

'I already have the Sharingan! Kyuubi said my Kekkei Genkai activates when I see one active and since I saw the Sharingan I should be able to use it within the hour!'

The blond smirked to himself triumphantly as he turned and started to make his way out of the Uchiha District.

'That's one Dojutsu down…one to go.'

**-The Hokage's Office-**

"So do you understand now Iruka?"

Iruka nodded as he sighed inwardly, "I don't know I could have been so blind…"

Sarutobi exhaled some smoke as he set his pipe down on his desk.

"Well Iruka you have to remember that no matter how much you don't intend to…you will always have a grudge against Naruto. Just for the fact that the Kyuubi killed your parents. For that reason you're also very easily persuaded when it comes to the topic of Naruto."

Iruka looked at the desk in front of him, refusing to look at the Hokage out of shame.

"Iruka…it's okay…I understand you just have to realize that Naruto is a 6 year old boy and he's very easily hurt by people's words and actions."

Iruka nodded once again, "I understand Hokage-Sama…I'll be a great teacher to him from now on."

Sarutobi smiled slightly at Iruka's enthusiasm, "Well that's great Iruka, but I withdrew Naruto from the Academy…"

Before Sarutobi could continue talking Iruka spoke up, "Wait, what!? I'm sorry Hokage-Sama…don't make Naruto suffer, because of my mistake…his dream is to be a great ninja one day."

Sarutobi chuckled softly, "No Iruka you don't seem to understand. Naruto will become a ninja, but he's going to train and teach himself."

Iruka's eyes widened drastically, "Wait! You can't actually expect a 6 year old to be able to teach himself how to be a ninja, can you!?"

Sarutobi, once again, just chuckled, "Iruka-kun…you're underestimating Naruto a little too much. He'll be fine…he already knows the secret to the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu._ (Shadow Clone Technique)

Iruka's eyes once again widened a great deal as he was at a loss for words,

"W-Wait…Naruto figured out the secret already!?"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded, "He's a lot smarter then you give him credit for Iruka."

Iruka sat down in the seat right in front of the Hokage's desk and rested his head in his hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki…you're going to be an amazing ninja one day…"

**-With Naruto-**

"Okay so…this is going to be hard…the Hyuuga are really strict about stuff like this."

The blond made his way into the Hyuuga District as he looked from person to person.

Then he noticed one face he would recognize anywhere.

"Hyuuga Neji…"

--

Well yeah guys sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as I could. Umm I'm assuming those of you who read this story have read the original An Eye For An Eye so I'll just announce this here…I'm not going to be doing anything with that story, because I like the way this story is going way more and I'd prefer to focus on the story I want haha. So I'm sorry if you don't like that, but this story goes into a lot more detail and it's going to make a lot more sense so I'm staying with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 4

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

--

A 6 year old boy continued to run around Konaha as the sun beat down on his shirtless body. This 6 year old was no ordinary boy however, this certain boy was containing an ancient demon, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Yes…this boy was Uzumaki Naruto and he was about to finish his training for the day.

He was currently on his fourth lap around Konaha and would end his session when he was back to his apartment. Naruto wasn't only running however, he was also training himself. While running the blonde was practicing his hand seals, which are needed to perform most jutsu.

'After I'm done with this run I'll go home and practice with my Sharingan and my Byakugan.'

Naruto chuckled softly to himself as he thought back to how he had acquired the Byakugan the day before.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hyuuga Neji…"_

_Naruto smirked to himself and made his way over to the Hyuuga._

"_Hey Neji!" The blonde yelled as he approached the dark haired boy._

_The boy turned to face Naruto as he glared. "Don't talk to me I have no business with someone of your status."_

_Naruto just grinned as he shook his head, "You shouldn't be talking that way to someone who can kick your ass so easily."_

_The blonde's grin only widened as Neji, visibly, clenched his jaw._

"_What did you just say to me?" Naruto didn't even hesitate as he stepped forward._

"_You heard me Hyuuga. I bet I can beat you even while you have your Byakugan activated."_

_Neji growled lowly as he immediately activated his Byakugan, "Watch what you say kid…"_

"_Nah, I think I'm okay…by the way…my name's Naruto Uzumaki. You should keep that name in mind."_

"_As if that would happen. I'll forget your name after this fight is over!" Neji charged forward as he put 3 perfectly placed hits on Naruto's chakra pores._

_Neji's eyes only widened as the blonde exploded into a cloud of smoke._

"_What the-!?"_

_All Neji heard was laughter coming from all around him as it slowly died and the Hyuuga stood alone in his district's training area._

_-End Flashback-_

'Man that was fun!' Naruto mentally laughed, as he finally arrived at his apartment.

The boy unlocked his door as he made his way into his cozy, little, apartment.

He walked to his bedroom as he noticed a fly making its way around his room. The blonde smiled as he decided he would track the fly's movements with his Sharingan.

Naruto had done various types of research on the Sharingan and the Byakugan and now knew that the Sharingan could track movements and copy jutsu while the Byakugan could see chakra flow and pores, along with see through almost anything.

The fly's movement was visible to the regular eye, but Naruto assumed he would be able to see more detailed motions with his Uchiha eyes.

The blonde was just about to activate his Sharingan until he realized he had no idea how he was supposed to activate it.

He sighed softly as he took a seat on his bed and decided he would try to make contact with the Kyuubi by meditation.

It didn't take long for Naruto to lose his grip on reality as he soon felt water up to, about, halfway up his shins. The blonde smiled and opened his eyes to see the monstrous gate in front of him, once again.

Naruto walked towards the gate slightly as he spoke up, "Hey Kyuubi? Can you answer a question for me?"

Naruto felt a slight vibration on the floor, which, he assumed, meant the great beast was moving.

"**Hmm?"**

The blonde chuckled inwardly slightly at the demon's lazy response.

"I was wondering if you could let me know how to activate my Kekkei Genkai. I mean it would be kind of pointless to have them if I can't use any."

The great fox chuckled gently, which, to the 6 year old boy, was more like a roar.

"**Well Kit…it's up to you not me. The Kekkei Genkai is designated to one part of your body of course, but you get to decide where you want to focus your chakra, in order to activate it. But you don't only have your chakra you also have my chakra, which is more powerful, by the way. All you have to do in order to use my chakra is to search within yourself until you find it. It honestly isn't too hard so you shouldn't have a problem. But that's on a different note, back to how you activate your Kekkei Genkai…all you have to do, with either chakra source you want to use, is focus on one area of your body, push chakra towards that area, and think of which Kekkei Genkai you want to use."**

The blonde boy just nodded as he waited on the demon to continue with his lecture.

"**There is one downfall however, once you set it to a certain place you can't change. I would recommend for the Byakugan you use your regular chakra and your eyes for the location, while for the Sharingan you use my chakra in the same exact place, because it's the easiest to remember."**

Naruto nodded slightly as he closed his eyes once again, "Thanks Kyuubi…"

The massive beast only nodded as the blonde exited his subconscious.

When Naruto opened his eyes once again he was staring at his slightly dirty room littered with dirty bowls, which at one point had been filled with ramen.

He closed his eyes once again as he focused all of his chakra into his eyes and thought of the Byakugan. When he reopened his eyes he was looking outside and was only seeing outlines of people with a whole bunch of tubes running through them and some kind of liquid running through the various tubes.

"Weird…" It took Naruto a couple seconds, but then realization dawned on him.

"It's activated! I have the Byakugan! This is so cool!"

Naruto closed his eyes one more time as he focused chakra into his eyes once more. When he reopened them everything was back to normal.

'So cool…'

Naruto smiled inwardly as he decided he was going to find the Kyuubi's chakra and use it to activate the Sharingan like he had said.

'So Kyuubi said to search for his chakra source…I'll just close my eyes and see if I can see anything.'

The boy closed his eyes tightly as he began to search for the Kyuubi's chakra source. He searched until he saw what looked like a small flame.

'Maybe that's it…'

He drew closer to the flame within his mind as his body erupted with power and his eyes shot open.

"What the hell!? I'm on fire!" Naruto jumped off his bed and started to run towards the kitchen until he realized something.

'It's not burning me…is this Kyuubi's chakra?' He shrugged it off once he realized it wasn't hurting him, as he decided to focus it into his eyes.

'Sharingan…Sharingan…' The blonde slowly opened his eyes as nothing seemed to change.

"It didn't work? Then why am I not surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra anymore?"

As Naruto continued to talk aloud to himself, the fly, from before, crossed in front of his line of vision. The blonde, instantly, stopped everything he was complaining about. The fly was moving at its regular speed, but Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the fly, no, he was watching the lines following its every move, well for Naruto's eyes at least.

"It worked!" The blonde exclaimed as he continued to watch the fly for a good two hours. It wasn't even the fact that he was trying to train his eyes, he was just so amazed by the lines, he could see, following the fly that he just sat and watched it.

Eventually the fly went into another room and Naruto was finally broke from his trance as he poured some chakra into his eyes. They turned back into their normal sky blue color as the Sharingan receded.

'That's so awesome…I wonder what happens when I use it even more, because I know from reading about it that it evolves.'

The blonde continued to ponder on the subject as he made his way over to the Hokage Tower. He needed to get some more scrolls for his arsenal. With his new method for learning jutsu he had already learned every jutsu in the scrolls and was getting close to perfecting all the basic chakra control techniques. The only lesson he hadn't mastered was water walking and that was incredibly hard.

He had finally arrived at the tower and was making his way up the steps, which consisted of a couple thousand steps, so it was taking a while. Naruto thought of different ways he could train his Byakugan and there was two things he had come up with. The first being the fact that he would study the chakra circulatory system so when he learned the, ever so famous, Gentle Fist technique, he would be able to, effectively, use it instead of it being useless to him. His second training technique he had thought of, which he was currently doing, was activating and deactivating the Byakugan without people noticing. Naruto figured if he could use the Byakugan without anyone noticing that would be to his greatest benefit.

The young Jinchuuriki turned the door knob to the Hokage's Office and made his way in giving a slight wave when Sarutobi looked up from his desk towards the door.

Sarutobi smiled softly at Naruto as he put some papers, he had been reading, on his desk and stared at Naruto.

"What can I do for you Naruto?"

The boy just smiled back at the old man as he pulled out his chakra scroll, which was actually a gift from the old man himself, and placed it on the desk.

"I was hoping to get some new scrolls." Sarutobi looked skeptical as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"…Already? That seems rather quick Naruto."

Naruto just nodded in response as he made his case.

"I realize I didn't have the scrolls for long, but I swear I have all of the jutsu down and I'm actually keeping the chakra control scroll because I'm not finished with that training yet."

Sarutobi seemed pleased as he nodded and walked over to the same section on wall he had uncovered before. He placed his hand on the wall and it suddenly opened as he walked in, with Naruto tailing him.

Naruto pumped a slight amount of his chakra into the scroll as the top of it popped open and he took all the scrolls out of it.

"Just place those back on the correct shelves Naruto and take whatever you want in return."

Naruto put the scrolls back in their correct locations, but didn't take any more in exchange.

"Don't you want to learn any new jutsu Naruto?"

The blonde nodded gently as he smiled at Sarutobi, "Of course I do, it's just I figured I should focus on my physical skills first, because I know there are a lot of Shinobi who don't even use jutsu and could beat me without it. So I want to get better in regular hand to hand combat."

Sarutobi nodded as he watched the boy walk out of his office. "Oh, Naruto I almost forgot!"

The blonde's head popped back into the doorway as he came back.

"I think you should take those bandages off and replace it with this cloth. Just wrap it around your head and it won't look like you just came out of surgery or something."

The old man chuckled softly as Naruto accepted the black cloth from Sarutobi and then proceeded to walk out of the office.

"Thanks Ojiisan! You're right I needed to change these things anyways. I'll see you later!"

Sarutobi watched the blonde boy walk out of his office. '…40 D-Ranked jutsu learned in a single day…Naruto…you're going to be a spectacular ninja someday…'

**-3 Years Later-**

"Are you sure he's ready Hokage-sama? I mean he's been training on his own and that's sure to put him behind my class, let alone the fact that he struggled as it is, and I mean-"

Iruka was cut off by a soft chuckling coming from the old man he was talking.

"Iruka-kun, he'll be fine. I want you to put him up against Sasuke Uchiha and just watch what happens."

Iruka shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I can't do that. Sasuke is the head of our class and ever since the Uchiha massacre he's not been the same. He won't hold back on Naruto, that might get out of control and I don't want any more damage being done to him."

Sarutobi, once again, just chuckled, "Iruka-kun just trust me. If he loses then he has something to learn from, but I highly doubt he'll lose."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "You're that confident?"

Sarutobi answered with a single nod accompanied by a smile.

"Fine, but I hope you're right Hokage-sama…"

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto sighed to himself as he dropped a scroll on the ground, 'That's another scroll down…I remember when I enjoyed this. It's so boring now…even The Forest of Death is boring…I want to go out on deadly missions and fight real ninja...'

Naruto was cut from his thoughts as a knock came at the door. The 9 year old pushed himself up off his bed and made his way over to the door.

"Damn people…disturbing my training…" The blonde opened the door and was staring at what appeared to be a random Chuunin from the village.

"What do you want?" The man glared at Naruto as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Hokage-sama wants you to head over to the Academy for some sparring."

Naruto's irritated look completely vanished as a smile stretched across his face.

"Thanks!" Before the man could answer, Naruto had slammed the door in his face.

"Stupid kid…" The man muttered as he made his way back to the Hokage Tower to report that the message had been sent.

Naruto was currently gathering some equipment together like kunai and shuriken, along with the additional weight he was adding to his weights. "Can't make this too easy for me…"

After the boy had finished his preparations he quickly jumped out his bedroom window and took off towards the Academy.

**-At The Academy-**

Everything was going great as far as the sparring was concerned, but there was one problem. Sasuke didn't have an opponent, because Naruto hadn't arrived at the Academy yet. Sasuke was getting more and more agitated the longer he had to wait, and if he didn't have someone to fight soon he would end up taking on two kids at once, which wouldn't end well.

Iruka was just about to call Sasuke over as he noticed Naruto walking over the hill leading to the Academy.

"Sasuke you're going to be sparring with Naruto today."

Sasuke looked confused, "Naruto? Who's Naruto?"

Before Iruka could answer one came from the blonde himself,

"That's me dumbass." The Uchiha glanced over at the voice and noticed the same blonde haired kid that had randomly vanished from the class about 3 years ago. Even though Sasuke was slightly taken off guard, by the fact that he had been called a dumbass by someone, it didn't take long for him to recover and retort.

"Yeah you're one to talk. What are you too stupid to even stay in the Academy? Had to go and get special training because you're slow?"

The blonde just smirked showing his oversized canines and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I'm pretty special, you got me there."

Sasuke growled slightly as Naruto brushed his insult off.

"You won't be so cocky when I beat the hell out of you!"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Go ahead and try."

Sasuke was about to charge, but Iruka stopped him.

"Hold on Sasuke. Hey everyone come over here we're going to watch this sparring match pinning Sasuke against Naruto."

It took a couple minutes of people making their way over and asking who Naruto was, but eventually everyone was surrounding Sasuke and Naruto.

Iruka looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke are you ready?"

Sasuke's response was a smirk, which, in turn, made the girl's of the class squeal.

Naruto chuckled softly as he looked at Sasuke, "Have a couple fan girls Sasuke?"

Naruto's comment only fueled the fire for the young Uchiha.

Iruka then looked over at Naruto, "Naruto are you ready?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah whatever…"

Iruka took a step back and threw his hand down, "Begin!"

---

Well guys I know I say this every single time I write a new chapter, but I think this time I'm really back. Before I had lost my passion to write, but yesterday I just randomly wanted to write this story again so I decided I would start it up again :] So I should be writing pretty fast again seeing as this chapter took about a half a day for me to write so yeah hopefully I still have you guys that liked my writing before :]


	5. Chapter 5

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 5

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

**Before I start this chapter I would like to let everyone know that I'm going to try the whole first person perspective writing style, because I feel VERY repetitive when I keep saying the same things over and over again to describe Naruto and other characters. If this doesn't go well then I'll simply rewrite this chapter like I normally would and if it turns out good then I'll keep the first person perspective.**

**I would also like to make a call out to everyone who has an Xbox Live account. If you would like to be my friend then feel free to add me. My GT is 'The Hug Machine' I mainly play Halo 3 and COD and I'm always looking for people who are good at Halo so if you think you're good then feel free to show me what you've got.**

**Also I would like to report that my 'Pen name' has been changed to 'The Hug Machine' So I'm not KyuubiN20 anymore =]**

--

My eyes trace Iruka's movement as he jumps a fair distance away from the Uchiha and me. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly to myself at Sasuke's facial expression. He was so sure of himself it made me want to just burst out laughing. My small chuckle, however, didn't seem to go over well with him as I noticed his expression change to one of anger as he gritted his teeth.

"What are you laughing at loser? If you think you have even the slightest chance of beating me then you might want to shred that hope before you're disappointed."

I laugh a little louder as I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Okay Uchiha come and prove to me that I have nothing to laugh about. How about you use your brute, strength to break my teeth? That way I can never smile again."

I could tell my taunting was getting on Sasuke's last nerve, because both of his feet were slowly, but surely, moving to his toes as he got ready to charge. It would be unusually hard for someone to be able to see such slight movements in Sasuke's posture, but I've studied so much on things of this nature that it was incredibly easy to notice such a slight movement.

I thought it would only be fair to give Sasuke a fair warning before he charged directly at me.

"I wouldn't run at me if I were you Uchiha. I know you're aching to beat the hell out of me, but that won't help you even slightly."

I could visibly see Sasuke's facial expression change to shock as he dropped from his toes. It was clear that he was rethinking his whole approach, because of this action.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me even if I decided to rush you, which wasn't even the case."

I sigh inwardly as I shove my hands deep into my pockets.

"You're sure full of yourself aren't you? You know as well as I do that you were about to charge at me and try to simply outmuscle me, because you assume that I'm no match for your hand to hand combat, which I don't recommend, because it won't work."

Sasuke's jaw clenched once again, as he copied my actions, and placed his hands into his pockets.

"You're cockier than I am Uzumaki. For someone who dropped out of the Academy you don't have much room to talk."

I hear the group of girls cheer on Sasuke as he retorts. This only makes my smile widen, however.

"That may be true, but the simple fact is that I know that I'm stronger than you, and I wouldn't count me leaving the Academy, because of people's ignorance, as dropping out."

I have to control my emotions as I feel my anger start to rise from the mention of the Academy and past events. Sasuke seems to notice my change as a smirk presents itself on his face.

"Yeah if that's what you want to think then that's fine, but for right now I'm going to show you why I'm the class' top student."

I was just about to warn Sasuke again, but he takes off towards me before I have a chance to respond.

I won't take anything away from Sasuke, he's fast, but it's not fast enough to catch me off guard.

I simply side step as his foot narrowly misses the side of my head. I do a simple back flip as I bounce a couple feet away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke must have been shocked by my ability to dodge his attack, because that's what his face shows. His mouth is partially ajar as his eyes finally catch sight of me once again, after a couple seconds of scanning the area.

I see Sasuke's facial expression change once again, and I know what's coming next.

"Okay, so you can run away big dea-"

My fist cuts off Sasuke's sentence as all of the air is pushed out of his lungs. I jump back a couple feet as I watch Sasuke fall to his knees clutching his stomach. I hear some yells from Sasuke's fan section as I crack my neck by tilting it to the side.

"You brought that punch upon yourself Uchiha. I knew you would try to play my action off as some cowardly act so I decided to shut you up before you could even get it out. You say I'm cocky, but I'm nowhere near you in that department. Overconfidence is a very bad thing. Now stand back up so we can keep fighting."

It takes a couple seconds, but Sasuke eventually stands back up and takes a typical fighting stance.

I stare Sasuke down as I watch to see if he's actually going to think about his approach this time or if he'll just, once again, charge directly at me. I smile to smirk to myself as I watch him go through various hand seals.

"_K__aton, Housenka no Jutsu_ (Phoenix Fire Jutsu)"

I'm impressed by the size of the fireball Sasuke produces, but it's not really shocking seeing as the Uchiha specialize in fire techniques.

I stand and stare at the giant fireball rushing towards me. I decide to let Sasuke think the jutsu hit me and use that time to finish him off.

I jump away, out of view, and once the smoke clears all Sasuke, and all of the other students for that matter, sees is a burned version of myself barely able to stand.

I wait patiently in a nearby tree as Sasuke smirks once again.

"Beat me? That one dodge was lucky loser. There's no way you'll ever be able to beat me. I'm an Uchiha and you're just some orphan, get over yourself."

In an instant I'm behind Sasuke as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"You talk too much."

I elbow him in the back of the head as I back off some.

Sasuke's stumbling at this point as the back of his head is bleeding. I grit my teeth as the orphan comment crosses my mind. Before I have a chance to think about it I'm in front of Sasuke throwing multiple punches and follow up by a kick to the face.

I don't let it end there, however, as I slam his body against a tree holding him by only his neck.

"You don't want to talk to me that way Uchiha. I **will** kill you and don't you think for a second I won't. You said it yourself I'm an orphan, which means that I have absolutely no reason to care what happens to me. I recommend you watch your tongue, because next time you talk that way to me…I'll cut it out."

I throw Sasuke to the ground as I walk away, ready to finish my training for the day. I hear the students talking about me, but I ignore it since I honestly couldn't care less what they have to say. My goal is to keep a distance from everyone and not make any relationships with anyone. That way there's no way I can go through the pain of losing one of them again.

I'm about to exit the area when I hear Sasuke stand back up. I stop walking and listen to the sounds coming from the struggling boy behind me. My ears then pick up footsteps moving rather fast, which indicates that he's running.

I turn around just in time to catch his fist and give him a kick to the stomach. I'm about to give him a word of advice, but I decide against it seeing as the Uchiha is getting on my nerves at this point.

"Give up Uchiha, you can't beat me."

I stare at Sasuke as he holds his stomach, obviously trying to recover from my kick.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm g-going to kick your ass!"

I continued to stare at Sasuke trying to catch his breath, in order to make up for all the air he had lost.

"Sorry Uchiha, but I'm going to end this, because you're beginning to bore me."

I start to walk closer to Sasuke to finish him off, but before I get to him I see a girl jump in front of the wounded boy. The very same girl that had called me a killer and turned Iruka against me. A girl that I, absolutely, **hated**, Ino Yamanaka.

I knew I couldn't let my emotions get out of hand though as I stopped and glared at the girl.

"Get out of the way, this isn't your fight."

Ino shook her head as she glared right back at me. "I won't let you get any closer to Sasuke-kun! I won't let him die like that girl three years ago!"

To keep it short and sweet, I snapped. Within the second I hand Ino pinned to the ground.

"I've never killed anyone! Not until now!"

The reaction on Ino's face made me smile. She was horrified to say the least. I could feel power radiating from me, which I assumed was the Kyuubi's chakra, but was too angry to give it too much thought.

I had pulled out a kunai and was about to implant it into the girl's skull, but before I could bring it down on the girl everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on Ojiisan's desk. I slowly sat up and looked around for a second before noticing Ojiisan looking at me.

"Oh hey Ojiis-"

"Save it Naruto. Do you realize what you've done?"

I was about to give a response of what I had done down to the last detail, but Ojiisan didn't give me a chance to answer.

"Naruto you've threatened a fellow Shinobi-in-training, and not only that she's also part of one of the major clans in Konaha."

I figured now wouldn't be the best time to talk back so I just sat and watched as Ojiisan rubbed his forehead slowly.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Naruto, I'll make sure of that, but you have to control your anger."

At this point I couldn't help, but say something. "Ojiisan, Ino called me a killer, **again**, I can't just let that go!"

Ojiisan simply shook his head as he looked at me sternly, "Naruto…you're only 9 years old. You shouldn't be holding grudges this soon in life. It's not good for someone of your age."

"So you're telling me that Sasuke gets to be as pissed off as he wants about his clan being murdered, but I can't do anything when I'm being called the murderer of the only person that's ever actually loved me!?"

"Naruto, I'm not saying that! You're allowed to be angry, but you have to control it. Don't compare yourself to Sasuke, because you have very different experiences. What I'm trying to get across to you is that if you have outbursts like that and actually end up hurting a fellow villager you'll be out of the village before you even know what's happening."

I could feel my anger boiling again, "That's so much bullshit Ojiisan! Do you have any idea what I've had to go through my entire life!? I can't even count the number of times I've been beaten and now I don't even have the right to be mad about it!?"

I couldn't even see straight anymore, I was so angry, but I knew Ojiisan would have something to say back to me so I waited for his response.

"As I said Naruto-kun, you can be angry, but you have to keep it to a controllable level."

I couldn't help but look at the floor. I wouldn't win this argument, because I knew Ojiisan was right when it came to the village and things of that nature.

"Fine…I'll try, but it's going to be hard. How bad was it Ojiisan? Did I actually hurt Ino? Everything went black on me, and then I woke up here. I don't know if that means I was so struck by rage that I blacked out or if means I was knocked out."

Ojiisan looked at me softly, "You were knocked out Naruto. There was an ANBU that was passing by at the time and he stopped you before you could do any harm to anyone."

I sighed inwardly to myself, "Well I guess that's good…"

Ojiisan simply nodded, "It was very good…if you would have done harm to Ino then I don't think I would be able to do anything to keep you in the village Naruto. So remember, just keep your cool. This will also help you when it comes to being a ninja. If you get angry then you lose your head and do things you wouldn't normally do, which can ultimately lead to your downfall."

I knew he was right and decided to take it to heart.

"I'll remember that Ojiisan…thanks for not being mad about this whole incident."

I can't help, but smile when Ojiisan smiles at me, "Just try not to do anything like that again okay Naruto-kun?"

I give him a simple nod as a reply as I turn and leave Ojiisan's office.

I descend down the thousands of stairs that lead up to the Hokage's office and exit through the two main doors.

I notice that it's night now meaning that I would have to have been out cold for a good 4-5 hours.

I start making my way back to my apartment through the, almost, empty streets of Konaha. I walk a good 200 feet when I hear some sounds coming from behind me. I'm about to turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a faint 'Excuse me.' I'm instantly flung back to the night of the attack as the left side of my face feels exactly the same as the night my eye was cut out. I wasn't thinking clearly, but one simple thing was running through my head.

'Survive.'

I flung around and found two grown men staring at me as I clasped my left hand over my eye. The pain was overwhelming my senses as I couldn't focus on the two in front of me.

I wasn't sure what they were going to do, but I wasn't about to give them a chance to do anything as I pulled out one of my kunai and started stabbing in their direction, or what I thought was their direction, I wasn't sure at this point. I fell to my knees as the pain was overtaking my body and soon enough everything went black once again.

--

**Well that's that chapter guys I hope you liked it and I would like to apologize to you people who want me to update as much as I say I'm going to, I know I'm inconsistent and I'm sorry I just kind of have other things I'm doing and only really write when I feel like doing it, but as I said I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

**-The Hug Machine**


	6. Chapter 6

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 6

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

**Hey guys I'm back once again. I'm terribly sorry that it took like 3-4 months to update this story just once and how I've been doing that every update, but I'm more of a writer when I feel like being one and that's why I update randomly, but anyways…I figured that the first person perspective is nice, but I can't really update on what other people are doing at the same time so I decided that I'm going to sort of mix the two together. (It's funny I wrote this like 2 months before nxkris said anything haha so looks like we have the same idea bro =] )**

**I'm going to make most of the story in first person, from Naruto's perspective of course, but when I feel it necessary to use a third person perspective I'm going to. Don't worry though, because Naruto will never be in any of said scenes. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep supporting my remake of An Eye For An Eye.**

**This story WILL be NarutoxSakura for everyone who wants to know. I'm sorry if that's not your thing, but it's mine and nothing will change that. My second choice, if any, would be a harem, but I'm not a big fan of those seeing as 1) they're totally unrealistic, I mean I could understand like two girls, but come on people…5-6 girls won't ever happen unless you own something called the playboy mansion. 2) I don't really want Naruto to be with anyone other than Sakura :P so sorry haha.**

I woke up on the ground, which perplexed me. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing on the ground until my memory flooded back. I thought back to when I had felt the presence of a hand on my shoulder and tried to think of a reason for my bizarre reaction.

I couldn't think of anything that would explain why exactly I reacted the way I had, but I decided I would look into it once I got back to my apartment. I pushed myself off the ground as I stood up and looked around. The street I was currently on was completely barren of life. I didn't think much of it seeing as I had no idea what time it was, and regardless of the time, this certain street was never very populated to begin with.

I started to walk down the street looking from building to building for any sign of another person or even something as simple as a cat or dog, but there was nothing.

I decided my best bet, of finding someone, would be to go to the main street that cut through the very center on Konoha and search for people there. I wracked my head with different reasons why no one would be outside or even looking through their window. I ruled out the possibility that we had been attacked, because I would have surely been killed during the invasion. I thought of the date also, which turned out to be nothing special. It was just a day like any other. If there was some giant war happening at the moment then not only would I hear sirens sounding, but I would also see the streets littered with bodies of enemy and ally ninja.

There wasn't a single reason I could think of that supported what was happening. I just continued walking as I sighed inwardly to myself. I decided that if I wanted to figure out what happened to everyone that I need to put some serious thought into it.

I closed my eyes as I massaged my right temple with my hand. I opened my eyes to find myself not standing in the middle of Konoha anymore. I had been moved to a different area, but this wasn't just any area, no, this place made my blood run cold and brought back very foul memories.

I was standing at the entrance of the alley in which I had lost my eye 3 years ago. I turned to leave, but my body wouldn't move. I was starting to panic as my body refused to listen to my pleas.

My legs slowly started to descend into the alley as I moved further and further into the place that had caused me so much pain in the past.

I tried to calm myself down as I advanced further, but it was no use. I couldn't get over the fact that my greatest terror of my life occurred in this very place.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I wasn't sure what the action would bring. The last time I closed them I ended up in a completely different location, and I didn't want to take the chance of something worse happening.

It had been about 5 minutes since I had initially walked into the alley, and I was beginning to calm down, because nothing seemed to be happening. I went to run my hand through my hair and, to my surprise; I was actually able to control my body.

Once my brain had confirmed that I could move my body freely again it made me do the one action I had been aching to do ever since I had set foot in the alley. I turned and started to run, until I saw it.

Standing at the entrance of the alley was none other than the man with the wolf mask on. I couldn't tell if I had control of my body or not, because even if I was capable of moving my body, I don't think I would be able to.

I stared in horror as the man, without saying a word, walked, step by step, closer to me. I was trying to prepare myself for what was about to come, but I couldn't. When I was about to close my eyes the man stopped.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but a crack formed at the bottom of the man's mask, followed by a couple more.

I watched as the bottom of the mask broke off, piece by piece. I thought it would bring me relief, but it only made the situation worse. The break in the mask had made it so the bloodthirsty smirk, the man had plastered on his face, was visible.

Once the mask was broken and there were no more cracks visible the man started his walk in my direction. It didn't take long before the man was standing right in front of me, just like all those years ago. I didn't want to look at him, but my body had a mind of its own as my head tilted up until I was looking directly at him once again.

He stopped all movements once again as the cracks, once again, started to appear all over the remainder of his mask.

I watched as his face slowly became visible, as pieces of the mask crumbled to the ground. It didn't take long for the entire mask to collect on the ground in a small pile of broken clay.

I was speechless; I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. I was staring at myself. The only difference was the fact that the face I was staring at had its eyes gouged out. I didn't know how to react to what I was seeing. The blood on the face was still running out of the eye sockets.

I felt sick, but before I could let go of any material in my stomach the figure in front of me raised a kunai. I watched in horror as the kunai made its way towards my face, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. I wanted to scream, but I just couldn't.

"Please just leave me alone!"

I opened my eyes to see, not a man with a kunai, but my room with various things tattered, torn, and scattered every which way.

"A nightmare…"

I didn't mean to speak aloud, but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Once my senses started to return to my body I felt the presence of sweat running down my face, and felt the cool and slightly wet effect my sweat had on my bed covers.

I went to stand up, but had to save myself from falling as I put weight on my legs. I sat on the ground and looked at my legs. They were shaking so hard that they couldn't even support the weight of my body. It wasn't just my legs; however, it was my entire body.

I was badly shaken and as of right now I couldn't do anything about it. I felt defenseless and I hated it, but there was no way around it, if someone had any intention of killing me right now I would be as good as dead.

I stopped trying to move for a bit as I sat against my bedroom wall, and tried to clear my head of any terrible thoughts.

'It wasn't real Naruto…just calm down.'

I figured I had just regained my sense of pain, because a sudden jabbing pain appeared in the palm of my left hand.

I slowly opened my hand to see 4 gashes in the palm of my hand.

I figured my logical thinking was starting to come back also, as I quickly deduced that the cuts were caused by my fingernails. I had cut my hand by digging them into my palm during the nightmare.

I took a couple deep breaths as I couldn't feel my body shaking anymore. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and started to walk towards my bathroom to wash my face off and to try and calm down.

I stepped into my bathroom and switched on the lights as my image became visible in the mirror. I looked horrible for lack of better words, and enjoyed splashing some water on my face after I had turned the faucet on. I soaked my face and hair as I turned the faucet back off and took another glance in the mirror. I looked normal once again, and simply had come from the shower.

I was about to make my way out of my bathroom until I heard some faint footsteps making their way down the narrow hallway of my apartment. I instantly grabbed a kunai I had stashed in my bathroom cabinet and readied myself.

I estimated that the person was about 5 feet from the bathroom door judging from how the footsteps had been getting louder. I knew this was my only chance to get the upper hand so I decided I would take it. I jumped out into the hallway and instantly began slashing at the figure in front of me.

Much to my surprise the person in front of me avoided all of my attacks, and ended up grabbing my wrist.

"Watch it with that thing buddy you hurt someone!"

I was shocked to hear the man comment on the situation, let alone the fact that his voice was so calm.

"Who the hell are you! Get out of my house!"

I heard a faint chuckle as my wrist was twisted, making me drop my kunai.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid. I'm the one who brought you here. Now can you stop trying to kill me and we can go talk about this in your living room or something?"

I relaxed as everything the man had just said registered in my head. The man released my wrist and turned towards my living room and started towards it as I followed.

I hadn't noticed the sound before but my television was on, I assumed that the man had been watching it waiting for me to wake up to make sure I was okay.

When we entered my kitchen area the man switched the lights on, and sat at the table in the middle of the living room. He pointed to the seat on the other side of the table as I made my way over to it and sat down.

This was the first time I had a chance to actually see the man who had found me and brought me back to my apartment. He was clearly a Shinobi, because he wore the headband indicating your ninja rank in the village. His hair was grey and seemed to defy gravity as it pointed to one side and didn't drop down at all. What made this man interesting however was the fact that the entire bottom portion of his face was covered by a cloth type mask. It went down his neck and possibly was an undershirt, but I couldn't tell seeing as he had a loose jacket and a typical Chunin vest on over it.

I then noticed his Konoha headband was covering his left eye, but decided against asking about it thinking it might be a touchy subject.

"So…why exactly did you save me, and how exactly did you know where I lived?"

The man looked at me and gave me a smile, I could tell because his eyes indicated it along with the fact that you could somewhat see the outline of his mouth through the fabric of his mask.

"Well I saved you because you were just lying in the middle of the street, and it's against my better judgment to ignore someone in distress. As far as knowing where you live, you can thank the Hokage for that."

I could only nod in response as everything he told me seemed legit. I looked back at the man when I heard him getting up.

"Well I'll take off now since I know you're okay."

The man made his way to the door and opened it before I stopped him.

"Wait a minute! I don't even know your name!"

He turned partially around and smiled once again,

"Kakashi Hatake…take good care of yourself Naruto."

With that he was gone. I sat at my table watching the door for a while until I finally got up and made my way back into my bed.

**Okay guys so that's all there was to that chapter =] I was going to add a fight with Sasuke, but when I started writing it I realized it wouldn't fit well with the transition to when Naruto's 12, but anyways the next chapter will be a time skip and it will be A LOT more interesting than this one haha so cooperate with me and it'll be out within the month I promise =]**


	7. Chapter 7

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 7

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

_-Flashback-_

As a breeze rolls through a certain blonde haired ninja's open window his eyes open as he stares at his plain white ceiling. The boy, known as Naruto Uzumaki, was so used to waking up around this time that it had literally become impossible for him to sleep much later, if at all. After doing it for around six years his body had naturally just adjusted to it.

He slowly rose to his feet and pulled on a simple pair of black shinobi pants and a typical black shirt. Naruto sighed inwardly as he thought of the rest of the day.

'So today's the day huh...this is going to be a total waste of my time, but I guess it's required...'

Today was the day of the graduation exam at the Ninja Academy. Naruto, once again, simply sighed to himself and thought of the exam.

'If you can even call it an exam, seeing as a monkey could probably pull it off...if that monkey had chakra control.'

Naruto hadn't been back to the academy since his 'spar' with Sasuke Uchiha, and it wasn't like he was super thrilled to be heading back there.

He walked into his kitchen, grabbed an apple off of the counter, and took a bite into it as he walked out the door. He shields his eyes from the sun until they adjust to the difference in light as he continues making his way towards his destination.

'It's hot as hell today, but at least there's a nice breeze blowing through every now and again-'

He turns onto the main street of Konoha as he looks up towards the sky. '-I wonder who I'll be teamed with...I don't really know anyone all that well, but it's not like it matters. I'm only bothering with a team, because it's required if I want to move up in the ranks.'

By the time Naruto actually pays attention to what's in front of him he's standing in front of the Ninja Academy. He looked around and noticed that he's currently the only person there. He simply shrugged it off, walked inside, and took a seat in the front row. He placed his head into his hands as he thought to himself.

'I wonder how hard it would be to become a member of ANBU... a Jounin wouldn't be that bad, but I don't think I could handle having a team under me.'

He looked up and noticed that the instructor Iruka had walked in and shot him a glance. He didn't meet Iruka's glance of course, seeing as he still resented the young instructor. Instead he preoccupies himself by taking out a kunai, from one of his various pockets, and twirling it between his fingers. He focused on his activity for quite a while until a boy walked into the room, breaking his concentration.

He recognized the boy from back when he still attended the academy, but couldn't quite stick a name to his face. He did, however, remember that this boy had a fondness of bugs for some odd reason. He had never pried any further, however, seeing as he didn't care all that much. Naruto watched the boy until he walked up the stairs next to him, and is out of view. Judging from where the noise was coming from Naruto assumed that the boy sat down two rows back in the third seat from the left. He had become rather skilled in placing people in certain positions within his mind, and was to the point where he was nearly always right. The interest Naruto had attained from the boy walking in the room quickly faded as he sighed inwardly to himself once again.

'This is going to take forever...'

He went back to twirling his kunai, and continued to do so until his focus was snapped by a hand being slammed on the desk in front of him. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at him.

"Sorry Sasuke I don't swing that way. I'm flattered though, that you think I'm attractive enough to think about in that regard."

Sasuke's smirk instantly vanished from his face and was replaced by a clenched jaw, which brought a smirk to Naruto's features.

"You wanna go Uzumaki! It's been six years since our last showdown!"

Naruto responded with nothing but a blank stare for a couple seconds until another smirk broke across the blonde's face.

"That was a showdown? Well I'd hate to see what your definition of 'getting your ass handed to you' is."

Sasuke clenched his fist to accompany his jaw and was about to retort when Iruka spoke up.

"Sasuke sit down. We're about to begin the final testing for graduation. As some of you may have noticed our previous student Naruto will be joining us to take this test. So if-"

"How is that fair! He's been gone for almost all of our classes so why does he get to participate!"

Naruto glanced over and noticed a pink haired girl. This time, however, he could place a name. Sakura Haruno. Back before he had left the academy he had quite the crush on this very girl, and it would be hard to forget her name. He also remembered that she was a Sasuke Uchiha fan, and before that hadn't annoyed him, but now there was no way he would even give her the time of day, let alone anything more. Naruto decided not to retort, and simply let Iruka respond. If the Chuunin didn't have a good enough answer, **then**, he would step in and put his two cents in.

"Well Sakura...Naruto has been training himself while you all have been here with me. So it would be unfair to not allow him to participate. Besides if he fails that just means he didn't teach himself properly doesn't it?"

Sakura simply nodded and sat back down in her seat. She glanced in Naruto's direction and then gave her attention back to Iruka.

"-As I was saying...if everyone is ready I'll start calling students back for the test."

Iruka started off with the bug boy from before whose name turned out to be Shino Aburame, and continued down the line. Naruto stopped caring after he had been reminded of Shino's name, and had been scanning the room trying to remember his old classmates ever since. He had noticed a boy with a puppy sitting on his head, along with two, red, upside down, triangles on his cheeks. He could place a name with this boy, because of how close they used to be, back in the day. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog's name was Akamaru. Kiba used to skip class with him back before he had left.

Naruto then averted his gaze to the back row and, was now looking at a sleeping kid whose haired was tied back, thus making it look like a pineapple. He was wearing a vest, which was bluish grey, and had a dark green color for the collars. Underneath he wore a fishnet shirt, and nothing under that, which was rather strange, but Naruto left it at that. This boy was another one of his old friends who would get in trouble and skip class with him. His name was Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto was about to scan the room once again when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He glanced up and noticed Iruka staring at him. Naruto got up slowly and walked, with Iruka, into a back room. There seemed to be another person occupying the room along with Iruka, but Naruto didn't remember ever seeing this instructor while he still attended the academy. He pondered on this person for a bit until Iruka started talking.

"Okay Naruto, first, we need you to hit all three of these targets with kunai. Not a bullseye, just hit the target."

Naruto sighed, and before Iruka braced himself to watch the boy throw the kunai they were already struck. Iruka glanced at the targets, and took note that all three were bullseyes.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly, not from the accuracy, but because of the sheer speed that you blonde had thrown the kunai. The Chuunin quickly regained his composure as he looked back at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, now I need you to make a simple clone."

Naruto let out another rather large sigh, making a point to show how annoyed he was. He made a simple hand seal and said aloud, "_Bushin no Jutsu._" A clone popped up, and looked equally as bored as the real Naruto as he, then, vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay, and lastly I need you to cast a slight genjutsu on Mizuki here."

Naruto smirked slightly as he nodded and cast a genjutsu on the other instructor, whose name appeared to be Mizuki. Naruto restrained himself from going all out on the Chuunin as he once again made a simple hand seal, and closed his eyes.

Iruka studied his partner as Mizuki started to swat at the air around himself.

"Naruto...what did you do to him?"

Naruto just shot Iruka a look and then glanced back at the other Chuunin.

"He thinks he's getting attacked by bees."

Iruka glanced at Naruto, while the blonde remained emotionless as he watched the Mizuki violently swat at the air.

Iruka averted his gaze to his clipboard as he wrote a few things down, and then proceeded to look back at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto you can let him out now."

The blonde maintained his blank stare as his attention was not broken away from the Chuunin.

"Do I pass?"

Iruka's gaze travelled from Naruto to Mizuki who was, now, furiously swatting at the air around him.

"Yes you pass! Now release the genjutsu!"

The genjutsu was released as Naruto let out a small sigh, and walked over to the table presenting the headbands. He grabbed one as he looked back over at Iruka and Mizuki.

"Oh, by the way Mizuki, I'm not too sure if your plan to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsu is going to work out all that well."

Naruto made his way for the door as his smirk made a reappearance on his face.

Mizuki's face instantly changed to white as Iruka looked over at his partner with a shocked expression.

"Mizuki? Is that true?"

Mizuki is too flustered to even respond to Iruka's question.

"How in the world...at such a young age. You were able to read my mind?"

Naruto stopped with his back facing the two Chuunin.

"You say it like it's supposed to be hard."

Mizuki sat back down in his seat as he stared at the young boys back.

"You're a demon..."

Iruka couldn't believe what was happening. Not only was Mizuki planning on stealing the legendary scroll of forbidden jutsu, but Naruto had just read the Chuunin's mind. Iruka was broken from his thoughts when Naruto opened the door and proceeded to step through it.

"Yeah...that's what everyone keeps telling me."

With that final comment, Naruto was gone.

Naruto walked back to his apartment trying to contain his anger at how amazingly easy the exam was.

'They call that an exam? I'm not buying it. There's no way that qualifies you to be a full fledged ninja. What if you freeze up in battle, just because you've never been in the type of situation required to stay alive, and think straight, while being attacked by other people who full heartedly want you dead?'

Naruto continued walking down the street lost in his own thoughts when he bumped into someone walking in front of him. Naruto looked up with a glare to see Sakura standing in front of him glaring right back.

"You should watch where you're going..." Naruto just sharpened his glare as he countered.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if people wouldn't just stop in the middle of the street."

Now it was Sakura's turn to sharpen her glare. "It's still your fault!"

Naruto's patience was growing thin. He was about to pull out a kunai, and just end this stupid conversation where it stood, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Picking fights with girls now are we? I'm honestly amazed that I used to think you were tough, but I guess once a loser always a loser."

Sakura let out a squeal as she ran over to Sasuke and clung to his arm. Naruto smirked at this and gave a slight chuckle.

"Sasuke you might want to let Sakura know you're not into girls before she gets the wrong idea, and thinks she might have a shot with you."

Sasuke was about to counter once again, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"You better shut up Naruto before Sasuke-kun has to beat you up."

Sasuke was clearly getting annoyed with Sakura by the glare he shot at her. Naruto just laughed as he looked over at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Clearly you don't know how badly this will end if you're actually **wanting **him to fight me."

Sakura let go of Sasuke, and pointed a finger at Naruto glaring.

"You wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smirked once again as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura misunderstood the gesture and laughed.

"See! You know you wouldn't be able to anyways! So just get out of here Naruto!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't even be a warm up."

Sasuke had enough of Sakura talking for him.

"You think you can win? Come on then...I'll take Sakura's bet and say you can't even lay a finger on me."

Naruto's smirk returned as his hands remained in his pockets.

"I wont have too."

Sasuke took off running at Naruto who remained stationary with his hands in his pockets.

**-At The Ninja Academy-**

Iruka had returned to the Ninja Academy not all that long ago. He had to deal with Mizuki before he could do anything else, which ended up taking longer than expected, because his partner ended up putting up a fight. Iruka ended up edging Mizuki out slightly, and knocking the Chuunin out. He was now safely in the Konoha prison waiting to be evaluated by Ibiki Morino, the head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Squad.

Iruka was now placing teams together based on how the students grades were in the class throughout the year. He was also trying to meet the requirements the Hokage had placed on each individual team, which were, 1) Equal out the teams so that no teams would be too weak and 2) Place one girl on each team. This turned out to be a lot harder than Iruka had initially anticipated. The entire problem was with Sasuke. He was trying to find a way to make his team not too overpowered, while still being fair to the other students.

'Hokage-sama told me to place Sasuke under Kakashi's guidance for the purpose of Sharingan development...which does nothing, but add even more problems. I need teammates who will be able to handle Kakashi's way of teaching.'

Iruka flipped through all the students again, and then it hit him. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at his idea. It would be a super team, but wouldn't break any rules.

'His scores are the lowest out of any student, because the only scores he received were for his exam. Every other student has academy work to help out their score.'

Iruka, once again, laughed as he made the core of the team. He started trying to find a girl member for the juggernaut team that would be known as Team 7.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto finished getting ready for bed and climbed under his covers. He couldn't help but sigh as he thought back to the fight with Sasuke earlier that day.

_-Earlier That Day-_

_Sasuke took off running at Naruto who remained stationary with his hands in his pockets._

_Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was faster than he had assumed he would be, but it was still too slow to catch the blonde off guard. He knew that Sasuke thought he was too fast for Naruto to keep up with though, and Naruto knew that would be the Uchiha's downfall._

_Naruto blinked a single time, and that's all the time it took for Sasuke to get behind him. Naruto heard Sasuke scream, "You're too slow Uzumaki!" Before Naruto had jumped into the air and firmly planted the bottom of his shoe directly into the center of the Uchiha's face. Sending him flying back._

_As Naruto's feet regained contact with the ground he heard Sakura gasp in horror._

"_Sasuke-kun!" He then heard footsteps running in the direction the Uchiha had been sent flying._

"_Sasuke-kun are you okay! It's okay just don't move I think your nose is-"_

_Naruto heard something hit the ground as he then heard Sasuke getting back up._

"_You know punching the ground can't be good for your hand Sasuke." Naruto had a smirk on his face as Sasuke was trying to use the sheer force of his glare to cut the blonde in half. Sakura was still pleading with him though._

"_Sasuke it's okay you'll beat him another time just let it go!"_

_Sasuke was finished with Sakura's pleading as he clenched his teeth._

"_Will you shut the hell up! I'm going to beat him to a pulp! So will you just shut up!"_

_Sakura instantly turned quiet, and Sasuke took off running at Naruto again._

"_Quite the ladies man aren't you Sasuke?" _

_Naruto doubted Sasuke even heard the taunt, though, as he continued forward with his charge._

_Sasuke went for another punch. This one, however, was aimed towards the blonde's stomach. This was quickly shut down , though, by another kick to his face courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki. This time Naruto honestly didn't think the Uchiha would get back up, and he was right. Sasuke was out cold._

_Almost as soon as Naruto had calculated, in his head, that the fight was over, Sakura was already right beside Sasuke. She looked up at Naruto with a half glare, half hurt, face._

"_Why would you do that Naruto!"_

_Naruto just glanced over at Sakura with a confused look on his face._

"_I don't get it. If Sasuke would have done the exact same thing to me you wouldn't have cared at all. Since it was Sasuke, though, you care?"_

_Sakura's expression never changed as she growled at Naruto._

"_Of course! I love Sasuke-kun, and I don't even know you! You're some demon whose been plaguing Konoha since you were born, while Sasuke-kun has had nothing but a hard life, and he's still the best!"_

_Naruto just stared at her with fury in his eyes, but eventually the rage died out. The blonde could think of no way to retort without putting a knife into the girl's neck. He just couldn't wrap his mind around how someone could feel how Sakura does. What had he done that was so wrong?_

_Eventually Naruto just sighed inwardly as he gave up on trying to understand why exactly he was hated._

_Sakura just stared at Naruto as he looked at the ground._

"_It's people like you, Sakura, that create monsters like me."_

_Sakura's expression instantly changed to one of shock , and she was at a loss for words. Naruto wasn't just blowing smoke, he was being sincere. It was so blatantly obvious that Sakura swore she could actually **feel** his honesty. He wasn't the way he was, because he wanted to be. He was shaped into this monster, this...demon, because of what people had done to him._

_Before Sakura could respond Naruto was gone and she was left there to treat Sasuke and think about what Naruto had said._

_-End Flashback-_

"What the hell was I thinking!"

The blonde shouted as he threw a pillow across his bedroom in anger.

'How the hell am I supposed to make everyone afraid of me when I just had a heart to heart with someone I'm supposed to hate!'

Naruto placed his head in his hands as he tried to think of a solution.

"I just can't let people know anything I guess...that's the only way to maintain their fear of me and my power."

Naruto realized he was speaking aloud to himself and that verified that he needed sleep. He pulled the covers over his head and thought about which teammates he would receive until he was engulfed by darkness.

Naruto arose early the next morning to get his usual training in before he would be assigned his team. He figured that he would be spending the rest of the day with his new team so he wouldn't get a chance to train, and he already had a shortened session yesterday thanks to the graduation exam, and a certain Uchiha.

Naruto had taken to a new look that somewhat resembled the ANBU member from a few years back. His clothing hadn't changed very much, but he wore his hiatate slanted over his bad eye, which not only gave him the advantage of no one realizing that he could still use this eye, but it didn't hurt or irritate his eye when he kept it open underneath the fabric.

After about two hours Naruto had finished his, shortened, training and it was almost time for him to find out who his team would be. It didn't take him very long to arrive at the academy, but apparently everyone was very excited to find out who they would be teaming with, seeing as the blonde boy was the last to arrive.

Naruto walked across the front of the room, and could feel everyone's eyes on him. He stopped at his seat, and looked back at everyone with a fierce glare. As a result everyone's gaze fell elsewhere.

Naruto sat down and instantly zoned out into his own world. He was trying to figure out how to use his practice time more effectively so that he would be able to get more done within the same time span he had been using before.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that only Sasuke's yelling brought him back to reality.

"How is that even possible! We're a super team! How is this fair to everyone else!"

Naruto chuckled softly, as Sasuke's rage was then directed at him.

"How is any team with **you** on it a super team Uchiha? My team could demolish your team any day of the week."

Sasuke's rage vanished as he just stared at Naruto, along with everyone else in the room.

No one spoke until Iruka broke the silence.

"Umm Naruto...you're on Sasuke's team."

Now it was Naruto's turn to yell out in anger.

"How the hell is that possible! Is Sasuke **that** bad! I thought he was the head of the class!"

Iruka just scratched his head.

"He is Naruto...were you not listening?"

Naruto just glared at Iruka.

"No of course I wasn't listening! Why would I! I'm only here to meet my team!"

Iruka just blankly stared at Naruto.

"Well I just announced your team. It's you Sasuke and Sakura. You guys are Team 7."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait...so I'm with Sasuke **and** a Sasuke fangirl!"

Naruto slammed his head on the table as he, then, looked back up at Iruka.

"How are me and Sasuke on the same team? I thought they had to be evened out."

Iruka once again just stared blankly at Naruto.

"They are Naruto...Sasuke is the head of the class, Sakura is pretty much directly in the middle of it, and-"

"Then how does that make sense! We're a super team!"

Iruka sighed at Naruto's outburst.

"Naruto can I talk? Or are you going to keep shouting at me?"

Naruto glared daggers at Iruka as he simply watched his prior teacher.

Iruka cleared his throat as he continued with his explanation.

"This team is possible, simply, because you have the lowest scores in the class out of everyone. I needed to pair the lowest scores with the highest to even teams out."

Naruto's glare just intensified as he stared down Iruka.

"There's no way in hell I have the lowest scores in the class. I could beat everyone here in a fight without even trying."

Iruka sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you never attended class so the other students have an advantage on you. The only score you have in the records is your exam, while everyone else has their exam, all the homework, reports, and anything else we did in the Academy over the years."

Naruto clenched his teeth as he sat back down, but heard a private conversation between two of the students behind him.

"We need to watch out for that team. They're nothing to mess with."

"Yeah I know Sasuke's on it. Let alone that blonde kid."

This partially made Naruto smirk, but he was still pissed that he ended up on the same team as Sasuke **and** Sakura. Out of every possible combination he could have gotten he couldn't think of one he would have hated more.

Sasuke's own thoughts were that of mixed emotion.

'I don't want Naruto on my team at all, but if I think about it he could be useful for training purposes. I really don't want to admit it, but he's better than me without a doubt. Since he's on my team once I surpass him I can kick his ass in spars whenever I want to.'

A small smirk spread across the Uchiha's features as he thought about this.

Sakura had no idea what to think about this team. She was **thrilled **about having her 'Sasuke-kun' on the same team as her, but Naruto scared her to death, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to relax with him on her team.

'If I make him mad once he could kill me! I guess we're going to have our sensei with us, but even then...'

Each member of Team 7 was so caught up in their own thoughts for such a long time that by the time they came back to reality everyone else, with the exception of Iruka, was already gone. Sakura took a couple seconds to look around and then focused her attention on Iruka.

"Umm Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka, who had been organizing some papers at the time, looked up at Sakura with a smile.

"Yes Sakura?"

Sasuke was now back down to earth as well as he zoned in on the conversation.

"Where is our sensei? What was his name...Kakashi Hatake?

Naruto had been in a rage of angry thoughts about his new team until he heard the name Kakashi Hatake. The blonde's head shot up as he looked over at Sakura.

"Did you say Kakashi Hatake?"

Sakura was completely caught off guard and couldn't think of anything to do other than nod dumbly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he continued to stare at Sakura.

"Do you know him?"

It was clear to Sakura that Naruto hadn't been paying attention to what herself and Iruka were talking about, but she was interested in why the normally passive kid was so excited.

"Well not yet, but I will...I mean he's our sensei."

Naruto's eye's shot open as he instantly turned his attention to Iruka.

"Is that true?"

Iruka raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he looked back at the blonde.

"Yeah he's yo-"

Iruka was cut off by the sound of the door opening as a bored looking man wearing typical shinobi pants, accompanied by a long sleeve shinobi shirt, stepped inside. The man had his headband slanted over his left eye, and gray pointy hair. The one thing that stuck out like crazy, however, was the mask that went up to his nose and covered half of his face. This was the man Naruto knew, and recognized instantly.

"Yo...so you guys are Team 7? Meet me on the roof." With that he was gone.

**So I know this took like 1927938 years and I realize but I'm in college now so I really don't have time to be writing this fanfic anymore plus my Naruto obsession isn't near as strong as it used to be, but I'll try to get some chapters out every once and a while. If I can give advice to help you guys with the wait...expect the next chapter 7 years from now and that way you wont be upset haha but yeah sorry that this is 3rd person I just cant pick one cause I'm stupid but I love you guys that are still reading this or whatever and I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO SO MUCH.**


End file.
